thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Belinda Wren ~ District 10
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is Sambaroses second District 10 tribute. :D 'Belindas Basics' Name: Belinda Wren Age: 18 (19 on Day 2) District: 10 Weapons: Most Farming Tools, Throwing Knives. Height: 5'11 'Appearence' A graceful girl, Belinda is tall and slim, verging on the skinny side. She has long, straight brown hair that falls to her mid back, deep green eyes, and pale skin. 'Personality' Sweet and fun-loving, Belinda is very well liked in the district because of her calm, kind nature. Humourous and witty, it takes a lot ''to provoke her, as she is insanely patient and collected. Dedicated and hard-working, she may like everyone, but that doesn't mean she trusts ''everyone, as she doesn't trust all that easily. Tough mentally and confident, Belinda is not a girl to be messed with. She also gets on very well with the younger children of the district, and is often seen playing games with them, such as hide and seek or tig, as she loves children. Very protective and not afraid to voice her opinions either. Quite thoughtful and closed, though that by no means makes her quiet or shy in any way, as she maintains her confident and responsible nature pretty much all the time. 'Backstory' Born and raised in District 10, Belinda grew up happily with her Mother, Father, and her two 14 year old sisters, Fauna and Sable, the terrible twins as she affectionately knows them. From an early age she was always a calm, responsible girl, who you could trust to get a job done. As she grew older she became known as the 'Darling' of the district, always willing to lend a helping hand wherever she could, and always including all the younger children in activites, which they all loved. Strangely enough Belinda never got on with people her own age, so she sought out company elsewere, becoming good friends with a lot of the adults and children. Her days are normally taken up with either at her job as a Milkmaid, helping out her family, or other people in the district. She's your go to girl if you need some help, and she's more than happy to give it. Belinda makes a little extra income like this, as people often insist on paying her for her help, and she puts the money towards the rest of the family, however much her parents try to tell her not to. It was true she was saving up to buy her own house, but she wouldn't need one of those for a while yet, so she wasn't too fussed about it. Very attached to her sisters, Belinda would have done anything for them, including, in this case, risking her life. You see her sisters had always been petrified of the reapings, and Belinda had made a secret agreement with her parents that if either Sable or Fauna were reaped, she'd volunteer. They didn't tell either of the twins as they knew that they would hate the idea and try to talk Belinda out of it. What was worrying her the most though was the fact that just a mere week and a half after the reaping she'd be 19, too old to volunteer for either of them. Anyway, on this particular day, Belinda had walked to the reaping with both of them, swallowing her fear. It was highly unlikely either of the twins would be reaped, as she'd made sure only she ever took tessarae, however much they tried to convince her otherwise. She wasn't going to let them take it out when she was of elligible age, and she dreaded to think that they'd have to after she turned 19, just to stay afloat. The reaping had proceeded as normal and the atmosphere could have been cut with a knife, anticipation building for the girls name to be announced. ' Sable Wren!' '' '' The name had echoed round the town square and Sable had started to take shaky steps forwards, heading for the stage. Belinda was so shocked she couldn't move, before she soon sprung into action as she realised what was happening. She pushed her way out of the 18 year olds section, another voice belonging to a girl running just ahead of her making her intake a sharp breath, her voice catching in her throat. ' ''I volunte-''' ' Belinda knew exactly who was in front of her, and she wasn't letting her do it. ''Fauna. Catching up to her she grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her roughly to the side, where she hit the ground hard, never finishing her sentence. Fauna looked up at her with wide, teary eyes as she gazed down at her, a sad, resigned look on her face. ' No you don't, not today. ' She muttered, before starting to walk forwards calmly, an icy look on her face as she proclaimed: ' '''''I volunteer as tribute! ' Her voice rang out clearly and strongly around the square and she approached a now frightened looking Sable, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder as she gently pushed past her, letting her hand drop limply back to her side as she made her way onto the stage, not letting a single emotion show on her face as Sable ran and helped Fauna up, pulling her into a hug as they made their way back to their section, tears streaking their faces. She wasn't going to let them do it, she couldn't, so thus she became the new tribute for District 10. 'Strengths' Very skilled with most farming tools - especially a scythe - and throwing knives, Belinda has very quick reflexes, and is a fantastic climber as well. Nimble and light on her feet, she is also quite tough mentally and physically, and with her people skills she should have no trouble making allys, especially younger ones. Good at hand to hand combat and quick-witted, she has been around animals all her life, which means she's very good with them too. 'Weaknesses' Inexperianced with any other weapons than the ones listed, she is a very weak swimmer, and is sometimes a little too nice for her own good. Scared of small spaces, snakes, and death too, these things could hinder her in the games. 'Token' A white pressed flower with a yellow centre, in a little vial, threaded onto a chain and hung around her neck as a necklace. It's one of the flowers that grows in the meadow outside her house, and it'll remind her of home. 'Alliances' Belinda is open to alliances, especially with younger tributes, as she gets on well with most children. She'd prefer either a bigger alliance of younger tributes (12 - 15) or a smaller alliance of older ones. (16+) She would never ally with the careers. Category:Females Category:District 10 Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:18 year olds